One more cup of coffee
by haematite
Summary: With only a few hours to go before the Death Eaters overrun the Deptartment of Mysteries, Lucius Malfoy is understandably tense...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the lovely JK Rowling.

Work in progress.

Reviews much appreciated. :3

* * *

Lucius sat at his desk, a scowl upon his face and a quill in his hand, floating with uncertainty over a small piece of parchment. He had been in this position for a good ten minutes (breaking only for the occasional sip of his coffee), and had still not come to a decision about whether or not to send Draco a letter. An odd thing for a Father to deliberate over, but the truth was, Lucius was never very good at sending letters to family members. He could never be too sentimental – it just wasn't his style – so whatever he produced usually ended up sounding too cold. Sighing, Lucius threw down his quill, giving up on the whole idea (_"I'll get Narcissa to write it later"_) and instead picked up the copy of _Malleus Maleficarium_ that was sitting on his desk. Lucius often delved into this book when he was in a particularly troublesome mood, as the foolish assumptions Muggles have for magic provided him with much amusement.

However, his restlessness was preventing any sort of enjoyment this afternoon, instead his mind whirled with the anxiety one would expect before embarking on a life-threatening escapade. Which was why he had been so keen on contacting Draco in the first place. Although convinced that he and his party would prevail, there was still a part of him that feared the worst.

Sighing once more and throwing the book back on to the desk, Lucius rose from his chair and went in search of his wife…she could usually make him feel better, or at least provide a suitable distraction...


	2. Chapter 2

[**Chapter Two. **Poor Lucius as to deal with his wife's silly womanly ways. :P

Not overly satisfied with the way the dialogue plays, but it can't be helped.

Reviews loved and nuzzled]

* * *

Narcissa was in the drawing room, gazing out of the window – a glass of scotch in one hand and what appeared to be a teddy bear in the other. Lucius didn't ask, but he knew this image wasn't going to help his cause.

"Narcissa?" He muttered hesitantly, approaching her slowly and placing a hand on the small of her back. Narcissa immediately jolted away, and Lucius rolled his eyes. Women could be such tiresome, unfathomable things. He knew it was best not to ask what was wrong, as – of course – he should _already_ know. Instead he attempted to avoid the problem altogether.

"Is that the twenty-five year old, Cissy?" He asked rather whimsically, gesturing to the glass in Narcissa's small white hand.

Narcissa didn't respond. Lucius sighed, cursing the infuriating female sex once again. But at least this was taking his mind off other things.

"That juvenile is getting rather scruffy," He declared, pointing at a peacock in the garden, "Very odd that he isn't taking more –"

"Lucius, please! Stop avoiding the subject!" Narcissa snapped , turning away from the window and facing her husband, her eyes blazing.

"Aha, so she speaks." Lucius replied snidely, taking the glass from Narcissa and downing the last of it. His wife continued to glower back at him. "Is there any particular reason why you're holding a teddy bear?"

Narcissa's expression softened slightly. "I found it behind one of the book shelves. I think it's the one Draco lost all those years ago."

"Merlin, that can't be the infamous Loaf the bear?" Lucius sneered, taking the teddy and dusting it down. "You ought to send it to him, he'd be thrilled."

Narcissa's face turned back into a scowl. "You're doing it again!"

Lucius sighed and threw the bear onto the windowsill. "Narcissa, you can't expect me to want to argue about this _again, _can you? We've been through this. I have to go."

"It's got nothing to do with that. And you know it!"

"…I do?"

"Yes, this is to do with that conversation you had with Rodolphus."

Lucius gave his wife a look of dismay, "That was two months ago!"

"I don't care if it was two **years** ago!" She snapped back.

Lucius put is hands up and began to back away, "I really can't be dealing with this right now."

"Oh, _that's right_. You plan to take over the world tonight. How could I possibly forget?"

Lucius scowled, his better judgement telling him not to attack back, "I don't think I deserve this, Narcissa…."

"Pfft, of course you don't." Narcissa replied rather sardonically before turning back to face the window. "Shut the door behind you."

Lucius shook his head , ordinarily he would have defended himself but he had little patience for Narcissa's neuroticism this afternoon.

"Have another scotch, Cissy." He said coldly, before exiting the room. _Women_…they do chose their moments.


End file.
